The invention also relates to a 3D electronic module.
A 3D electronic module typically consists of a plurality of layers of electronic substrates molded in resin. The electrical interconnection between the layers of electronic substrates is provided by conductors etched on the outer walls of the 3D module. This 3D module typically has the following dimensions, of the order of: 5×5×5 cm3.
The field of the invention is that of thermal dissipation in 3D electronic modules. These 3D modules are used in sectors as varied as aeronautics, telecommunications, transport (automobiles, railroad, etc.) and may relate to power supplies, sensors, GPS devices, etc.
The power density of electronic substrates is regularly increasing according to the growth in the number of components of a given substrate and their miniaturization; it may be as much as or exceed 20 W.